


Prisoner of War

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Another drabble, M/M, and obviously a lemon, did you expect anything else from me, i really need to write proper things again, obviously an AU, surprise (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Neither the past or the future mattered at this point of time; it was only a question of “when” Zarbon would disclose the information the Saiyan’s desired, or when Vegeta would lose his patience at such a fruitless cause. Either way, the changeling would be executed.What mattered was the present, what they did now, and Raditz was determined not to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.





	Prisoner of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> au where planet vegeta is not serving frieza, but involved in conflict over their king’s death. zarbon gets captured, and raditz is in charge of getting information out of him.
> 
> ...somebody take my laptop from me, please

Raditz hadn’t lifted his head at the clink of a lock opening, nor the creak of a cage door opening. The half-asleep Saiyan hadn’t expected him to be subservient, even from the moment he first saw him on the battlefield: he wasn’t one to obey orders.

 

Yet Zarbon had been Frieza’s advisor long before all this fighting occurred, his right-hand was perhaps the only one the tyrannical overlord had truly depended on, and thus, made him an important prisoner, to be treated with the utmost caution.

 

Despite this, however, Raditz, who was to coax information from the changeling, had allowed Zarbon into his room — still groggy, and hardly able to defend himself, one might add — and didn’t react at the sounds of the prisoner breaking out.

 

Any ordinary being would assume Zarbon would take this opportunity to escape, but this was hardly the case; instead, Raditz felt a heavy weight on his body, a pair of slender legs straddling his body, albeit with the Saiyan lying on his side.

 

“Seems the rumours are true,” Raditz commented aloud, shifting to meet Zarbon’s smirk.

 

“Oh?” He too, shifted, yet still remained rather comfortable in the Saiyan’s lap, “What kind of rumours are we talking about here?”

 

To be fair, there had been many a story about Frieza’s right-hand man; some said he was as strong as Frieza himself, that he was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, a beast, and other such nonsense, all of which was over-exaggerated. But there was some truth to these rumours (and how people came up with these, he had to wonder), as he inspected Zarbon’s body greedily.

 

The alien had been stripped bare, his clothes and possessions burnt. It was expected that he’d be dead within a week if interrogation went along smoothly, so there was no real need to give him anything to wear. Thus, his effeminate, hourglass figure was truely defined without the use of tight-fitting clothing and such, showing off plains of untarnished teal skin. More beautiful than any woman one could imagine, yet he possessed the muscular form of a male, capable of defeating even Vegeta in combat, with no scars marring his body.

 

“The ones about how you’re a perfect slut with that slim body of yours, and how you’ll be telling me everything I want to hear~”

 

Although his implications were clear, Zarbon played along regardless, tracing the Saiyan’s muscles. “Mm, I’d be begging for you regardless, kitten. I can hardly turn down such an appealing final meal~”

 

“Kitten? Are you looking for a death sentence?” Raditz snickered, noting the ki restraints around Zarbon’s wrists and ankles. Even if the changeling was the stronger of the two, he’d hardly provide a good fight with his ki drained. 

 

“Truth be told, I’d gladly die by your cock, kitten; you look so delicious, I could just eat you up, you know…” Zarbon hummed, licking his lips, as if he were presented with a delicacy.

 

“You know I could kill you right now,” Raditz cocked an eyebrow, unsure as to why he was reacting so calmly amidst this life and death scenario.

 

Zarbon, in answer, leaned forward, lips inches away from Raditz’, as he brought one of the Saiyan’s hands to his chest: the changeling’s heart pounded against him at a furious pace (yet he was in no danger; if his heart stopped, there was another two to take its place), and Raditz could feel a lump pressing firmly into the side of his leg.

 

“You can’t tell me this doesn’t make you even the slightest bit excited, kitten,” Zarbon whispered in a sultry tone. “Whether or not I give you what you and widow’s peak desire, I’ll die all the same, no?”

 

“What about Frieza?” Raditz quizzed, although he already knew the answer.

 

“Even if I did escape, kitten, Lord Frieza would hardly wish to have a traitor alive, you know. No matter what the circumstances may be, I’ll wind up dead; isn’t it a thrilling thought?” The teal-skinned changeling now purred, pulling away as he ground himself against Raditz. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what happens, I’ll die in the end — and that makes this all the more exciting. Knowing that I’d die shortly after being ruined, used, stained, marked by a Saiyan, it makes the present all the more important. That these will be my final actions, that my life will end after this… Yes, such a way to end my existence, to be sullied by a Saiyan, I can hardly think of a more beautiful way to depart from this life.”

 

His enthusiasm seemed rather foolish, yet Raditz took it all in stride, grabbing the alien’s hips, and distanced their bodies before Zarbon could finish dry humping him. Despite the sour expression thrown in his direction, there was still a factor to be considered.

 

“What if I don’t want to fuck you, then? You can’t expect to rape me in your condition, Z.”

 

“Mm, I’ve been given a pet name… And it possesses such a pleasant ring to it~” The alien murmured absent-mindedly, although it was actually just a shortening of his name. “But nonetheless, it doesn’t matter whether you want to, or not, kitten—“

 

Zarbon licked his lips, bringing his own fingers to his mouth. They traced his smooth lips, whilst he eyed Raditz with a sense of delusion clouding his vision, as if he could hardly care what the Saiyan thought of him at this point — and it was likely true. 

 

“—What matters is that here and now, I’ll have you fuck me like a bitch in heat, kitten, even if I do so by my own hand.”

 

Then those full lips wrapped themselves around all five of his fingers, his moans escaping every so often when he hadn’t put his fist in his mouth. Dripping in saliva to the wrist, the cuffs preventing any further lubrication, Zarbon stuck his ass out, tracing his hole with a groan.

 

It didn’t seem to matter that Raditz was watching, or, more importantly, that he was letting this happen before him without doing anything, and as he watched Zarbon fulfil his proclamation, already piercing two fingers into his ass, Raditz watched with a newfound intrigue.

 

“You know,” Raditz mused, keeping a calm facade whilst paying witness to this beautiful creature fuck himself with now four fingers in his ass, “if you gave me the information I wanted, I could get Vegeta to make an exception with you, Z.”

 

The alien knew exactly what he was playing at, and his answer came, following a moan escaping his lips, as his fingers brushed past a certain spot inside of him. “Fuck— Mm… I’d find it hard to believe that widow’s peak would pardon Lord Frieza’s right-hand man, kitten…”

 

“Heh, you didn’t even consider it?”

 

“There’s nothing— Mm, yes… Nothing to consider, kitten. I was prepared to lay down my life if this occurred, and—“ Zarbon panted as he inserted his last finger, cheeks flushed in excitement,  “—I can’t see— Nnh… Widow’s peak…to be…a forgiving king…”

 

“But what if I could make an exception, Z? What would you say then, huh?”

 

Raditz’ insistence on this matter was becoming irksome, but Zarbon responded truthfully: “If that were the case… Mm, well, I think we both know the answer to that, kitten~”

 

The Saiyan, pleased with this answer, bellowed with laughter. “So you’d stick with me, then? Well, it’s not like I’d give you much choice, Z. I wouldn’t want anyone else to see how fucking sexy you look right now.”

 

As if to emphasise his point, Raditz raised his knee to rub against the alien’s crotch, smirking. “Seems like you’re real eager to be fisted, Z. I can feel your juices through the sheets.”

 

“Mm, of course, kitten,” Zarbon purred, although he couldn’t shove his fist any deeper due to the cuffs. “Being manhandled by a Saiyan is perhaps the most erotic vision one can have, you know. To be disciplined by one of you disgusting barbarians…”

 

Contrary to his words, drool pooled at Zarbon’s mouth. “Fuck, it always sends shivers down my spine, kitten… I was rather fortunate to be brought to someone as attractive as you, however, or I doubt I’d hardly have as much fun~”

 

Raditz merely chuckled, noting how Zarbon’s actions had lessened with intensity, presumedly drained of energy from the ki restraints. Even still, sitting before him, right hand shoved up his ass, left hand around the base of his cock, dripping like a tap, hair clinging to his slick skin, and saliva dribbling from those beautiful full lips, centred between his dark, burning cheeks, and clouded, golden eyes; the reason Raditz had yet to flip this irresistible slut and pound into his perfect ass, was because he was savouring the equally arousing sight before him.

 

“If you told me the information I wanted, I bet Vegeta would let you live, under the condition that you remained my personal slut, Z.”

 

The bait presented was clearly hard to resist for Zarbon, yet Raditz knew it would take more than just a simple temptation to reel the changeling in. He forcefully dragged Zarbon closer to him, pressing their bodies close together. The teal-skinned changeling was left trapped in his embrace, looking up at the Saiyan from being pressed against his chest, to have a cold finger running down his spine, tracing the arch of his back. 

 

“If this were any other situation, I’d probably lull you into a false sense of guard, Z; I’d act all gentle like this, get you to expose yourself for me, pull you along…” Raditz whispered these words into Zarbon’s ear, before he begun to tousle the changeling’s hair. “And I’d work on making every inch of you mine, Z. I’d make sure you knew who made you scream and moan, who made you come like virgin, who had you wrapped around their finger.”

 

Zarbon let out a quiet groan as the Saiyan massaged his scalp. Although Raditz possessed large, rough hands, they worked deftly, caressing him, with an addictive touch that he wanted to feel all over his body. 

 

Seemingly pleased with how Zarbon had loosened up, Raditz licked his lips, his free hand bringing the alien’s arms to sit upon his shoulders, thus minimising the space between them. Now Zarbon appeared to hang from the Saiyan weightlessly, still enjoying the treatment his hair was being given.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable there, Z,” Raditz chided with a smirk, already planning out what he’d do next.

 

“Mmmmm, kitten…” Zarbon merely purred in response, head lolled back, eyes half-lidded, meeting the Saiyan’s shit-eating grin. “Indulge me further, won’t you?~”

 

The raven chuckled, drawing Zarbon’s face close to his own. “If you’re asking me like that, Z, how can I refuse?”

 

Crushing their lips together, Raditz fulfilled the expectations of kissing a Saiyan perfectly: he was rough, biting and sucking on every bit of flesh he came across, fighting the opposing appendage ferociously, and Zarbon, compliant and desperate for such treatment, moaned heatedly in the kiss, adjusting his position to wrap his arms around the Saiyan’s neck and remove what little distance remained between them. 

 

A sweet taste filled Raditz’ mouth: Zarbon’s blood, he realised, once they pulled away for breath, and he noted the blood trickling down his partner’s face. Neither seemed to mind, diving back into their activity, yet Raditz, curious of his new discovery, begun to taste every inch of Zarbon’s mouth. It wasn’t as addictive, he found. Zarbon’s blood was like sugar, and although he didn’t own a sweet tooth, the fact that it was like a drug was now burned in his brain.

 

Taking advantage of Zarbon’s lax state, he pulled away once more, only to switch their positions: Zarbon lay flushed beneath the Saiyan, still shamelessly exposed for Raditz to devour with his eyes, and soon, his mouth. 

 

“You look even sexier than any slut I’ve ever met, Z.” Although the lewd, somewhat insulting comment was thrown out there, Zarbon hardly seemed to mind, taking this opportunity to size the Saiyan up, finally without the sheets to hide his chiseled body. Of course, the best remained for last, and he gave a once over from the Saiyan’s face to chest, and met the owner, licking his lips.

 

“Mm, high praise from you sex-depraved gorillas,” he panted, feeling hot under this intense gaze. The scathing remark was ignored, however, as Zarbon ran his hands down the Saiyan’s chest. “Flattery will get you no closer, however, kitten.”

 

Ulterior motives revealed — still seeking information, Raditz clicked his tongue. “Damn, and I thought I was doing so well.”

 

Zarbon chuckled, but wasn’t quite ready to turn him down properly; he was still curious about what it was like to be well and truly fucked by a Saiyan, and he knew Raditz was eager as well. “Don’t tell me I’ve killed your pride, kitten, right when we were getting to the best part~”

 

“In exchange for—“

“Hush.” Zarbon wasn’t in the mood to hear about the bullshit Vegeta had tasked him with, and yanked the Saiyan’s hair. Although the action received a moody growl, Raditz was, indeed silenced, as Zarbon kissed the Saiyan’s jawline. “Forget about all your silly rules and such for now, kitten. For the moment, focus on something else; primarily—“

 

Zarbon licked his lips, ceasing all blood from spilling once more, and lifted his chin slightly to showcase his neck. 

 

“—continuing what we’ve started, kitten~”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i didn't post this just to say "hAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MAH BIG SIS <3"
> 
> nope, that wasn't my reasoning at all, why would you assume such a thing


End file.
